El viaje de estudios
by merryst
Summary: 6º curso... viaje de estudios...excursiones...anécdotas...Harry y Ron duchándose...PASEN Y VEAN!y ya de paso,dejadme algun review, q no veais lo q sube la moral...
1. El viaje

Las vacaciones de Semana Santa se acercaban y todos los alumnos de 6º curso del más famoso colegio de magia, Hogwarts, estaban especialmente emocionados, ya que iban a ir, por fin, de viaje de estudios.

Al principio de curso, Dumbledore había decidido que, tras el duro año de los TIMOS y, antes de enfrentarse a los temidos ÉXTASIS de 7º, ya era hora de que los alumnos se tomasen un respiro, pero no un kit kat sino un poco de diversión. Y al hombre no se le ocurre otra cosa que organizar un viaje de estudios nada menos que a Italia y acompañados por un colegio muggle de curas, el "Sagrado Corazón" de Zaragoza (España) que todos los años se iban a Italia de viaje de estudios en 1º de Bachillerato. Esto no lo sabían los alumnos y, aunque McGonagall le había advertido a Dumbledore que debía decírselo a los chicos desde principio de curso, el director pensó en decírselo dos semanas antes en plan sorpresa.

La reacción de los alumnos fue muy variada: a algunos, como Malfoy y sus matones, no les gustó, otros, como Hermione, estaban muy emocionados y a otros simplemente les daba igual.

Dumbledore tenía previsto que, antes de ir a Italia, fuesen a Zaragoza a conocer el colegio y la ciudad y, desde allí, salir hacia Italia con los alumnos españoles. La idea de alargar un poco el viaje gustó a casi todos los alumnos, aunque no tanto a los profesores y a Hermione, que le parecía excesivo el tiempo que iban a estar sin clase. Como es de suponer, Ron estaba en total desacuerdo con su amiga y cuando sacaban a relucir el tema del viaje siempre acababan discutiendo, cosa que a Harry le sabía muy malo.

Pronto estuvo todo preparado; Dumbledore había contactado con un viejo amigo suyo, profesor del colegio español, el hermano Antón, un squib español, que todos los años dirigía dicho viaje y que parecía encantado con la visita de los de Hogwarts.

Al llegar el mes de abril se hizo más cercana la fecha del viaje. Poco a poco, se fueron abandonando las conversaciones sobre el quidditch o las excursiones a Hogsmeade y se pusieron a hablar del viaje a Italia. Llegó un momento en que sólo hablaban del viaje, de manera que los profesores llegaron a castigar a la gente por pillarlos hablando del viaje en mitad de clase, como le pasó a Seamus en clase de Snape, quien amenazó con envenenarlo. Sí, los profesores estaban hasta las narices de oír lo que iban a hacer, lo que se iban a llevar, a quién se querían ligar, qué putadas iban a hacer a la gente, etc... Vamos, todo lo que se dice antes de un inocente viaje de estudios.

Sólo Hermione atendía en clase y hacía los deberes como Dios manda, sin hacer caso de las provocaciones de Ron, hasta que un día tuvieron una reunión con los jefes de las casas, que les repartieron unas listas con el itinerario, los hoteles y los nombres por orden alfabético y numerados de todos los alumnos que iban.

- No se para qué queremos esta lista.- dijo Ron agitando la hoja donde estaba la lista de alumnos.

Hermione lo miró mal:

- La profesora McGonagall nos ha dicho que es para que los profesores nos organicen mejor en las habitaciones.

Harry, que no había hablado hasta entonces porque estaba leyendo con atención, preguntó:

- ¿Qué profesores vendrán? McGonagall no nos ha dicho nada de eso.

- Espero que venga mi hermano.- dijo Ron esperanzado. Y es que Charles, el hermano de Ron, había entrado ese año en Hogwarts como profesor de quidditch sustituyendo a Madame Hooch (que se tuvo que ir a cuidar a su anciana madre enferma de Alzheimer) y "para echarle una mano a Hagrid con los animales", como dijo él al volver de Rumania.

- Sí, yo también. Estoy seguro de que se portará bien con nosotros y nos dejará...

Hermione le cortó enseguida:

- Harry, por favor, Charlie es profesor, ¿crees que nos va a dejar hacer lo que nos dé la gana?

- Yo no he dicho eso Hermione, pero pienso que lo pasaremos mejor si viene Charlie que si viene... Mc Gonagall, por ejemplo.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada al decir eso de su querida profesora McGonagall. Era obvio que deseaba que fuera ella al viaje, pero antes de que le diera tiempo de decirle a Harry cualquier cosa habló Ron:

- Bueno, seguro que con la suerte que tenemos no viene. Sólo espero que no venga Snape.


	2. Noticias frescas

A falta de dos semanas para el dichoso viaje, los prefectos de cada casa asistieron a una reunión donde se ultimaron los preparativos del viaje y se les informó de ciertas cosas, entre las que estaban los nombres de los profesores que iban a acompañarles.

Ron y Hermione, muy serios, llegaron bastante tarde a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde encontraron a Harry solo terminando los deberes de Astronomía. Nada más verlos llegar, se levantó de un brinco y empezó a preguntarles:

Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Ya se sabe algo, ¿qué os han dicho, ¿y esas caras? ¿es que al final no va a haber viaje? Venga, decidme algo.

Nada de magia.- anunció Ron dejándose caer en un sillón cercano.

¿Qué- Harry dijo "¿qué?", pero en realidad estaba tan desconcertado ante la inconexa respuesta de su amigo que no sabía por qué lo preguntaba.

Pues eso, que no podemos hacer magia.

Pero al final hay viaje... ¿o no?

Sí, si que hay viaje, pero no nos dejan hacer magia. Dicen que es muy arriesgado y que nos van a mirar el equipaje y... bueno, nos van a confiscar las varitas.

¡No jodas! ¿Las varitas? Las varitas son nuestras, no nos las pueden quitar. ¿Y qué van a hacer con ellas, ¿metérselas por el culo, ¿sacarse los mocos? Joder, que mierda de colegio de magia es éste, que no nos dejan la varita.

Hermione, que en todo este rato no había abierto la boca (cosa rara en ella, por cierto), ya no podía estar callada más rato y le reprendió:

Bueno, vale ya. Sí que pueden quitarnos las varitas, y eso es precisamente lo que deben hacer. McGonagall nos ha dicho que...

¡Ya estás otra vez con la vieja rancia esa!

Harry, no te voy a permitir que insultes a la profesora McGonagall, piensa en lo bien que se ha portado siempre contigo. Además, sería muy arriesgado; Italia está lleno de turistas muggles, ¿entiendes? Y, bueno, también vamos a ir con los alumnos de un colegio muggle que, por cierto, vamos a visitar antes de ir a Italia.

Vamos, que tenemos que ir en plan muggle, ¿no?

Sí claro, como cualquier turista muggle. No veo qué problema hay en eso.

¿Y si pasa algo?

Ron, no va a pasarnos nada.

Pues yo creo que Ron tiene razón. Siempre puede haber una emergencia.

No te preocupes Harry, eso está solucionado. Los profesores van a llevar sus varitas por si acaso.

Harry se enfureció más todavía al oír eso:

O sea, que ellos si que pueden, ¡qué hijos de puta!

Hermione le miró mal, lo cual no era de extrañar, pero Ron también le miró mal, lo cual le extrañó bastante a Harry.

Mira Harry, y tú también Ron, que parece que no te enteras de nada: los alumnos del "Sagrado Corazón" hacen todos los años este viaje y nunca les ha pasado nada malo.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Nos lo han dicho en la reunión, Ron, aunque tú estabas más entretenido enredando con el hilo que se te ha soltado de la túnica. En fin, yo creo que va a ser una experiencia muy agradable.

Sí, eso lo dices tú, que eres hija de muggles, pero ya me dirás a donde voy a ir yo con estas pintas... Vosotros al menos, sabéis como comportaros entre esa gente.

Harry y Hermione se compadecieron de Ron y prometieron ayudarle en todo momento, aunque Hermione dijo que tal vez no lo necesitara, pues los muggles seguramente no sospecharían que es mago y creerían que simplemente es un friki.

Bueno, después de todo no será tan malo sin magia, ¿no- dijo un Harry algo más animado.- Además, ¿no se supone que vamos a pasarlo bien?

Claro Harry. Y hay otra cosa que no te hemos contado y es que ¡mi hermano viene al viaje! ¿No es genial?

Sí, sí.- Harry parecía avergonzado, ya que entendió en ese momento porque a Ron le había sentado mal que les llamase "hijos de puta" a los profesores.- Oye, que siento lo de antes, cuando he dicho lo de hijos de puta, es que, como no sabía nada...

No te preocupes, Harry. La verdad es que Dumbledore cree que es el más adecuado para ir: es joven, ha viajado mucho y sabe tratar con los muggles. Mi madre ya se ha encargado de enviarle una lechuza para que nos cuide y nos vigile, pero bueno...

Todos rieron y Harry, que suponía que Dumbledore no iba a dejar a Charlie solo ante el peligro, se interesó para ver quién más iba de profesores:

Bueno, supongo que vendrá alguno más, ¿no? No creo que dejen a Charlie solo con nosotros... Aunque eso no estaría mal ¿eh?

Los rostros de Ron y Hermione se ensombrecieron:

Snape.- anunció Ron.

¡¿Qué!

Y Trelawney.

¿Trelawney? No puede ser... ¿Trelawney y Snape juntos, parece como una pesadilla.

Harry se había quedado muerto:

Me he quedado muerto.

Yo también me he quedado muerta pero "Antes muerta que sencilla".

Hermi, por favor, ¿a ti no te vas más es estilo de la Melody?

Ay Ron, calla, que Harry pone cara de querer decir algo.

Sí, bueno. Es que si viene Snape, el viaje perderá todo su atractivo. Va a estar todo el santo rato haciéndome la vida imposible.

Hermione trató de animarle:

Ay Harry, que Snape no va a estar continuamente detrás de ti.

No, pero seguro que hace todo lo posible por jodernos el viaje. ¿Y qué me dices de Trelawney? A saber con qué nos sale... Aunque una vez en Italia, podríamos dejarlos allí y que se den vida, ¿no- dijo Ron, intentado hacerse gracia a sí mismo, aunque estaba de acuerdo con Harry en que Snape les iba a joder el viaje.

Bueno.- anunció Hermione lanzándole a Ron una mirada fulminante.- me voy a la cama. Vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo.

Hermione desapareció por la escalinata que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas y Harry y Ron la imitaron (por la escalera de los chicos, claro), poniendo a parir a Snape y a Trelawney:

- No sé porque tienen que venir esos dos.- Harry estaba no podía disimular su enfado.

- Si es que Dumbledore no ha tenido muchas alternativas. La mayoría de los profesores tenían compromisos, otros se iban de vacaciones y Dumbledore no iba a venir porque, como puedes imaginarte, no se puede quedar la escuela sin director.

- Me alegro de que venga Charlie.

- Algo es algo. Con tal de que Trelawney y Snape nos ignoren...

- Lo veo difícil.- Harry se rió con desgana.- Oye, ¿cómo es que Trelawney viene al viaje, si nunca sale de su torre?

- Se ofreció voluntaria. Por lo visto no ha estado ni en España ni en Italia y dice que le vendrá bien un poco de "aire fresco".

- Igual cree que va a ligar con algún italiano.

- O con alguno del colegio ese que viene, con el tal Antón amigo de Dumbledore.

- Ron, que son curas.

- Ya ¿y qué? Que un cura es un cura, pero debajo de la sotana es un hombre como otro cualquiera.

- ¿Tú crees que alguien va a querer meterse en la cama con Trelawney?

- Tal vez alguien muy desesperado o con mucha necesidad, o algún salido. Los curas tienen que tener mucha necesidad...

- Ya veremos qué pasa.

- Harry, en estos viajes me han dicho mis hermanos que se hacen muchas cosas que no se harían normalmente.

- Pues dile a tu hermano Charlie que tenga cuidado con la Trelawney, que igual se lo quiere llevar a la cama, al fin y al cabo él es joven y ella debe estar "necesitada".

- Ya se lo diré, aunque no creo que haga falta, Charles no es tonto y no creo que caiga en sus redes.

- Cállate ya, Ron, que quiero dormirme.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches, y que sueñes con Trelawney.

Y Ron tuvo esa noche un sueño poco inocente con la profesora de adivinación.


	3. Por fin, el viaje

Por fin, llegó el jueves, día en que comenzaban el viaje. Se levantaron a la misma hora de siempre, pero en lugar de bajar a desayunar se dedicaron a revisar sus equipajes y asegurarse de lo que llevaban y de lo que no llevaban. Bajaron a desayunar cuando todo el mundo estaba en clase y a más de uno se le ocurrió ir por los pasillos donde estuviesen dando clases para dar envidia. Dejaron los equipajes en el hall y entraron en el gran comedor de manera muy distinta a cómo lo hacían normalmente. Y es que no iban dormidos como siempre, sino que hablaban sin parar, brincaban, hacían el tonto y se reían por cualquier cosa, como si se hubieran tomado alguna sustancia rara. Tras el desayuno, Dumbledore los acompañó afuera, donde esperaban los carruajes conducidos por thestrals para llevarlos a la estación de Hogsmeade. Por lo visto, los equipajes ya debían haberlos enviado allí, ya que no estaban en el hall. Una vez que se hubieron despedido de Dumbledore, quien les recomendó que se lo pasasen muy bien, se fueron al tren más nerviosos que nunca.

Llegaron a la estación y bajaron de los carruajes. Allí les esperaban los tres profesores, vestidos de muggles. Snape se adelantó y dirigió unas palabras a la multitud:

- Bueno... Creo que estamos todos¿no?.- parecía muy nervioso y se atrancaba al hablar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron raro, ya que Snape casi nunca se ponía así, aunque también es verdad que Snape casi nunca se había comportado como un muggle y parecía como si se sintiera raro (más raro de lo habitual) vestido así.

¿Y a éste que le pasa?.-preguntó Harry.

- Pues no sé, pero nunca lo había visto así.-dijo Hermione.

- Ya, yo tampoco. Pero, no se si te habrás dado cuenta Hermione, va vestido de muggle.- dijo Ron pretendiendo ser sarcástico.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina y continuó:

- Ya me he dado cuenta, don sabio, me refiero a su estado de ánimo. Y si te crees que haces gracia con ese tono sarcástico, ve olvidándote de eso, porque no me hace ni puta gracia.

- Bueno, vale ya, que aún no hemos salido y ya estáis discutiendo. Y dejadme escuchar, que Charlie parece que va a decir algo.

Harry, como es de suponer, estaba hasta las narices de las discusiones de sus amigos y, aunque muchas veces les cortaba la conversación como esta vez, los otros no le hacían ni puñetero caso, ya que al rato ya estaban otra vez tirándose los trastos a la cabeza. Lo cierto es que, por esta misma razón, Harry temía lo que pudiera pasar en el viaje y estaba deseando que Ron y Hermione se liasen de una vez y le dejasen en paz.

Al ver lo nervioso que estaba Snape (y si Snape estaba nervioso, Trelawney debía de estar a punto del colapso de no ser por la tila que se había tomado), Charlie le tomó la palabra:

- Bueno, lo que Severus quería deciros es que ahora vamos a subir al tren que nos llevará a Londres, y una vez estemos en Londres, no podremos hacer magia ni nada.

¿Y cómo vamos a hacer magia si no llevamos varitas?.- dijo una voz de Malfoy por detrás.

- Sólo me refiero a que os comportéis como muggles y que no dejemos en evidencia a nadie¿vale? Ya sé que no vais a hacer magia y por eso hemos comprobado que en vuestros equipajes no hay nada. Y no me pongáis esas caras de "¿dónde están mis bolsas de Zonko?"- siguió Charlie mirando a unos cuantos Ravenclaws que al parecer tenían planeado infiltrar productos de Zonko en sus equipajes.- por que todo ha sido muy bien registrado y ningún hechizo de ocultación se ha resistido a nuestros detectores de artículos mágicos. Ahora, conforme vayamos pasando lista subiréis al tren.

Y así fue, los tres profesores pasaron lista y los alumnos entraron en el Expreso de Hogwarts, más vacío que de costumbre. Estaban tan emocionados y el tren tan vacío que muchos se dedicaron a recorrerlo de cabo a rabo y a corretear por los pasillos hasta que le hincharon las narices a Snape, que salió de su compartimiento ligeramente enfurecido para echarles la bronca. A pesar de eso, los alumnos siguieron haciendo de las suyas durante toda la mañana. Después de comer, la cosa se calmó, ya fuera por cansancio o por reposar la comida, la mayoría se tumbó en sus asientos para dormir la siesta, para hablar tranquilamente o para descansar mirando el paisaje. Harry y Ron se quedaron dormidos y al despertar se sobresaltaron un poco, ya que Hermione no estaba con ellos:

- Harry¿dónde está Hermione?

- Y yo qué sé.

- Claro, seguro que la has espantado, como hablas en sueños...

- Yo no hablo en sueños, respiro soplando mal y a veces parece que hable.

- Ya, pues eso entonces se llama roncar.

- Tú si que roncas, capullo.

- Lo sé, pero por lo menos no sueño con el que no debe ser nombrado.

¿Con Voldemort?

- Gilipollas, no digas ese nombre.

- Ay sí, que al nene le da miedo.

- Anda, cállate y vamos a ver donde está Hermione.

- Fornicando con Malfoy.- murmuró Harry por lo bajo.

¿Qué has dicho?

- Nada, nada. Anda, vamos, que así estiramos las piernas un rato.

Harry y Ron se recorrieron el pacífico tren. Ahora sus ocupantes estaban más reposados y no salían de sus compartimentos si no era para mear o algo así. Pasaron por delante del compartimento de Malfoy y su cuadrilla, pero allí no estaba Hermione y no había nadie fornicando. Cuando llegaron al compartimiento donde estaban los demás Gryffindors preguntaron por ella:

- Hola¿qué tal el viaje?. Esto... ¿habéis visto a Hermione?

- No sé¿la habéis visto alguien?.- preguntó Seamus al resto.

- A mi me ha parecido verla yendo a donde los profesores.- contestó Neville señalando en dirección al compartimiento de los profesores.

Harry y Ron se miraron con cierto asombro y Ron aún preguntó:

- No la habrán castigado¿verdad?.

¿Hermione castigada? Lo dudo horrores.- dijo Dean.- Antes he ido a preguntar una cosa y estaba ella hablando con los profesores.

- Haciendo la pelota, seguro.- comentó Ron meneando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.¿Nos vamos, Harry?.

- Sí, vale. Bueno chicos, gracias.

Se despidieron de ellos y se encaminaron al compartimiento de los profesores. Llamaron con unos suaves golpes en la puerta y una voz desde dentro les dijo:

- Adelante.

Abrieron la puerta y vieron a Hermione charlando animadamente con Charlie, Trelawney y Snape, que les miraron sonriendo y les hicieron pasar.

- Vaya, estos chicos no pueden vivir sin ti.- le dijo Snape a Hermione, que sonrió un poco nerviosa. Snape estaba muy raro, ya que parecía incluso persona normal y no ponía malas caras ni siquiera a Harry. Lo mismo sucedía con Trelawney, que no sólo había cambiado un poco su aspecto sino que parecía que estaba como esforzándose por parecer normal. Los dos chicos se sentaron un poco nerviosos y no se atrevían a hablar hasta que Charlie les preguntó:

- Bueno¿y cómo va el viaje?.

Su hermano contestó:

- Nos quedamos dormidos y al despertar salimos a estirar las piernas un rato y nos dijeron que Hermione estaba aquí.

- Es que necesitaba informarme; quería saber lo que íbamos a hacer cuando llegásemos a Londres.-explicó Hermione a sus amigos.

¿Y qué vamos a hacer?.- preguntó Harry.

Snape fue quien contestó:

- Coger el metro en King's Cross para ir al "Generator".- al ver las caras de no entender de Harry y Ron, prosiguió- Es el albergue donde nos alojamos esta noche. Si nos da tiempo, a lo mejor vamos a algún sitio.

- Yo quería llevaros al museo de historia natural, a ver qué os parece. Me lo recomendó un amigo, dice que está muy bien.- dijo Charlie.

- Ya será menos, seguro que es alguno de tus amigos raros de los dragones. ¿Y se puede saber que hay allí?

- No lo sé, Ron, nunca he estado allí, pero me enseñó una foto y salen reproducciones de animales y dinosaurios.

- Claro, como a ti te gustan esas cosas...

- Pero este amigo mío me dijo que merece la pena ir sólo por ver el edificio.

Hermione les explicó a Harry y a Ron que ella había estado en el museo ese, pero que no se acordaba porque era muy pequeña. Los chicos le hicieron una señal con la cabeza para volver a sus asientos, ya que se sentían incómodos. Hermione comprendió y se despidió:

- Muchas gracias por la información. Nos vamos ya.

- Hasta luego.- se despidieron los profesores.

Los tres jóvenes salieron al pasillo:

¿Se puede saber qué hacías intimando con los profesores?

- Ya te lo he dicho, Ron, sólo les he preguntado un par de cosillas. Y no estaba intimando con ellos.

Charlie Weasley se les acercó por detrás en ese momento:

- Chicos, estamos llegando ya. No hagáis nada que nos delate.

Harry se preocupó un poco, ya que se había tomado las cosas al pie de la letra:

¿Cómo salimos entonces del andén 9 y ¾?

- Como siempre, pero después de haber salido, seréis unos muggles más¿de acuerdo?.

- Sí.

- Vale pues, nos vemos luego.

Y Charlie se marchó a comunicar la noticia por el resto del tren.


	4. El huevo de elefante

_(Llegado este capítulo, ruego que perdonen mi pedantería, pero es que todavía tengo muy reciente el viaje que hice a Londres en diciembre)_

En unos momentos, todo el mundo estaba con los nervios a flor de piel esperando con sus equipajes en el pasillo. Cuando el tren paró, bajaron todos y, con muchísimo cuidado atravesaron el muro del andén 9 y 3/4. No había tiempo que perder y los profesores lo sabían, así que condujeron a la multitud hacia el metro.

Charlie se había encargado de comprar los billetes y los repartió a todos explicando cómo se utilizaban, aunque algunos ya lo sabían. Bajaron a las vías guiados por Charlie, que llevaba un mapa del metro y sabía qué línea tenían que coger y todo.

Cogieron el tren de la línea Piccadilly, ocupando casi un vagón entero entre personas y equipajes y se bajaron en la estación de Russell Square, que era la más cercana al albergue. El albergue estaba ubicado en la calle Tavistock Place, aunque les costó un poco encontrarlo porque había que meterse por una especie de callejón. Dicho callejón les llevó justo a las escaleras de entrada al albergue, pero no entraron porque eran muchos y aún tenían que repartirse las habitaciones.

Los profesores volvieron de recepción con unos papeles que repartieron a todos donde ponía la cama y la habitación y un número para entrar en cada habitación, ya que las puertas no se abrían ni con llaves ni con magia sino pretando unos botones con números que había. Snape empezó a dar instrucciones:

- Vamos a ver, los papeles que os hemos dado son muy importantes, así que, por lo que más queráis, no los perdáis, que todos nos conocemos.- y fulminó con la mirada a Neville Longbottom.- Hay habitaciones de 6 y de 8 personas. Empezad a hacer los grupos ya, que no tenemos todo el día, o si no los tendré que hacer yo.- y esta vez le lanzó a Harry una de sus miradas asesinas.

Harry se temió lo peor: que Snape le pusiese en la misma habitación que a los de Slytherin, de modo que se dio prisa para hacer un grupo con Ron, Neville y tres chicos de Hufflepuff para ocupar una habitación de 6 personas.

- Grupos mixtos no, por favor.- anunció Trelawney al ver que Malfoy y su cuadrilla hacían un grupo con chicas de Slytherin.- Lo siento, pero no queremos problemas.

¿Qué problema puede haber- replicó Malfoy.

La profesora se giró y, con un aire un tanto altivo, se dirigió a Malfoy:

- Malfoy, no creo que haga falta que lo explique¿verdad? Y no me pongas esa cara de ignorante porque sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, así que ya estás olvidándote de tu magnífico planazo para esta noche si no quieres que le descuente varios puntos a Slytherin.

La profesora Trelawney estaba muy tensa y Snape, al oír que podía quitarle puntos a Slytherin, apareció en escena:

¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

- No es nada, Severus, sólo estaba explicándole a este joven que los chicos y las chicas deben dormir en distintas habitaciones, no sé si me entiendes.- respondió Trelawney algo más calmada.- Me refiero a... las consecuencias.

- Dudo mucho que sepas eso.- murmuró Snape por lo bajo.

¿Qué has dicho?

- Nada, nada, voy a echarle un vistazo a la lista.- y Snape fue a ver la lista que llevaba Charlie¿Ya están todos los grupos hechos?

- Sí.

- Están bien hechos¿no- preguntó Trelawney con cierta preocupación.

- Si te refieres a si duermen separados los chicos y las chicas, sí. Aunque sería recomendable vigilar el pasillo de vez en cuando.- contestó Charlie.

- Si es que estos jóvenes están en plena ebullición...- siguió Trelawney, en sus trece.

- Y que lo digas. Habrá que tenerlos bien vigilados.- prosiguió Charlie.- Por suerte, están todas las habitaciones juntas, así que lo tenemos mejor para la vigilancia. Ah, por cierto, tenemos una habitación de 4 para nosotros. ¿Os parece bien?

- A mí sí, pero no se yo si a Sybill le parecerá bien dormir con dos hombres.- dijo Snape en un tono sarcástico que provocó cierto enfado en Trelawney.

- Me parece bien, pero te aconsejaría que no uses ese tono sarcástico conmigo, porque antes tenía razón yo. Además, lo que me preocupa son los chicos; ya sé que con vosotros no hay ningún problema.

- Bueno, será mejor que entremos y organicemos todo.- interrumpió Charlie justo en el momento en que Snape iba a contestar uno de sus sarcasmos.- Seguidme todos, por favor.

La multitud siguió a Charlie hasta dentro del albergue; pasaron por delante de recepción y tomaron un pasillo a la izquierda hasta llegar a unas escaleras por donde bajaron a sus habitaciones. Pararon y Charlie empezó a leer en voz alta la distribución de las habitaciones. A la izquierda, las de los chicos; a la derecha, las de las chicas y, en medio, la de los profesores. También les explicó cómo se abrían las puertas y les señaló donde estaban los baños:

- Bueno, pues ahora dejad vuestras cosas en las habitaciones y, si queréis, ir al baño. Coged lo que os sea indispensable, que nos vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí.

¿Y a donde vamos a ir- preguntó una alumna de Hufflepuff.

- Al museo de historia natural.- contestó Charlie.

Ron movió la cabeza con desgana:

- Un museo... Menudo tostón.

- No empieces, Ron.

- No, Hermione, no empecéis ninguno de los dos- protestó Harry.- porque tener que aguantaros a los dos discutiendo durante todo el viaje va a ser un suicidio.

- Perdón, Harry.

- Estáis perdonados.- Pero Harry sabía que no sería la última vez que lo diría.

Salieron todos del albergue en dirección a la estación de metro, donde cogieron otra vez la línea Piccadilly hasta South Kensington, donde anduvieron por los pasadizos subterráneos durante un buen rato hasta que Charlie les mostró un cartel que señalaba la salida hacia el museo. Salieron de aquel agujero y lo primero que vieron fue un imponente edificio que les dejó con la boca abierta. Ron se acercó a su hermano:

¿Es esto?

- Creo que sí.- contestó Charlie con cierto aire de aturdimiento, cosa rara en él.

(Lo cierto es que no encuentro palabras para describir el edificio en cuestión, pero, en mi humilde opinión, no debería dejar indiferente a nadie y mucho menos a los que nos consideramos "harrypotterescos", ya que, nada más verlo, lo identifiqué con Hogwarts)

Se trataba de un edificio de estilo neogótico, bastante parecido a Hogwarts (o por lo menos, a mí me lo pareció), con las ventanas muy parecidas, las torres casi iguales y (esto no se si está en Hogwarts pero a mí me llamó la atención) unos peces ensartados en una veleta o pararrayos o algo así en lo alto del tejado.

Alumnos y profesores se quedaron de piedra y se empezaron a oír comentarios acerca del edificio mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta de entrada.

Charlie alcanzó a Harry y a Ron:

¿Qué os parece?

- Está muy bien.

- Sí, yo le encuentro un cierto parecido con Hog...

- Cállate, Ron, ahora somos muggles. La verdad es que no entiendo por qué en esta guía de Londres salen unos dinosaurios mordisqueándose, ya podrían sacar el edificio, que es más bonito, pero no, salen los dinosaurios...- observó Charlie frunciendo el entrecejo.

Mientras tanto, Hermione tomaba fotografías con una cámara digital que le habían dejado sus padres y con la que, según decía ella, podía hacer todas las fotos que quisiera, como dando envidia a sus amigos, que se tenían que conformar con esas cámaras muggles de usar y tirar.

Entraron (no había que pagar entrada) a una especie de hall (también muy parecido a Hogwarts) con el techo muy alto y un esqueleto de dinosaurio en medio de la sala. Frente a la puerta de entrada había unas escaleras para subir al piso de arriba, por donde subieron para ver un tronco de árbol gigantesco cortado y con unas fechas que marcaban la edad de dicho árbol y varias fechas históricas significativas.

Volvieron abajo andando por las galerías, por donde se asomaban al piso de abajo, y otra vez por la escalinata donde había una estatua de un hombre con la que se quería hacer una foto Ron arrodillado y en actitud de rezar. Pero la anécdota más graciosa de la tarde llegó cuando Harry y Ron se acercaron a una vitrina donde había un esqueleto de tortuga junto a otra vitrina mucho más pequeña que contenía un huevo:

- Mira, Ron, una tortuga gigantesca. Vamos a verla.

- Vamos. Eh, Hermione, que vamos a ver la tortuga.- Pero Hermione estaba haciendo una foto.- No nos hace caso.

- Ahí va, mira qué huevo, debe ser de la tortuga¿no?

- Es de elefante, el huevo.- comunicó Ron haciéndose el listo sólo por haber leído el cartel que había encima.

Harry se rió:

¿Pero cómo va a ser el huevo de elefante? Si los elefantes no ponen huevos.

¿Qué pasa, Harry- Hermione había llegado y tenía interés en saber qué era lo que le hacía tanta gracia a Harry, que señaló a Ron, que estaba mirando dicho huevo haciéndose el intelectual.

- Sí que es de elefante.- Ahora fue Hermione la que empezó a reírse sin poder remediarlo mientras Ron, convencido de que era un huevo de elefante, seguía analizando el huevo y señalando el cartel de encima- Míralo¿qué pone ahí, es de elefantine...

Ron frunció el entrecejo y Hermione seguía riéndose como una loca, lo que le recordó a Harry a Luna Lovegood a principios del curso pasado cuando Ron dijo no se qué de que Goyle se parecía al culo de un babuino.

Continuaron su visita por el museo en una sala grandiosa (que esta vez no se parecía a Hogwarts) donde había reproducciones de animales, destacando una gigantesca de una ballena azul que estaba colgada, como también lo estaban los animales marinos. También había elefantes, lo que le dio pie a Hermione para preguntarle a Ron con aire inocente:

- Oye, Ron¿esos elefantes de ahí son los que ponen huevos?

Ron la miró ligeramente enfurecido, pero no dijo nada hasta que vio la reproducción de una lanuda y graciosa oveja:

¡Harry- Ron estaba emocionado- Mira, parece una oveja del belén. Hazme una foto con ella, venga.

Harry le hizo la foto y fueron a ver las cabras y los porcinos, donde a Ron le volvió a salir el tiro por la culata al intentar hacerse el listo. Todo empezó porque Hermione le provocó cuando pasaron por un jabalí:

- Voy a hacerle una foto a este tocino.

Y Ron volvió a hacer uso de sus rudimentos acerca del mundo animal:

- No es un tocino, amiga mía, es un "jarabí".- y se quedó tan ancho.

Harry y Hermione rieron, pero poco, ya que Ron se dio cuenta enseguida de que se había confundido.

- He querido decir "jabalí", un fallo lo tiene cualquiera.- Se había ruborizado.

- Sí, sí.- Hermione estaba muy burlona.- Ay, mira, un camello.

Fue a hacerle una foto al camello y, mientras tanto, Harry y Ron llegaron a un mostrador donde había una especie de "felétonos" como decía Ron por donde se oían ruidos de elefantes. Estaban ante unas reproducciones de elefantes y Hermione aprovechó para hacerle a Ron una foto, sin que él se diera cuenta, con el "felétono" y al lado de los elefantes. Siguieron andando y vieron más animales, como jirafas, unos toros grandiosos que Ron decía que eran unos "morlacos", un caballo galopando que parecía que se sostenía por arte de magia en su vitrina y el esqueleto de una culebra que decía Ron que era la "culebra de Slytherin", a lo que Harry le contestó "A mí me vas a contar cómo es la culebra de Slytherin...". Fueron a mear y volvieron al hall, donde habían quedado todos. Salieron del museo (iban a cerrar ya) y se juntaron con Charlie:

¿Qué os ha parecido, chicos?

- A mí me ha gustado mucho.- dijo Harry.

- Gracias por traernos, yo es que no me acordaba cómo era, como era muy pequeña cuando estuve...

Le llegó el turno a Ron para analizarlo:

- Yo pensaba que no me iba a gustar y que iba a ser un tostón, pero ha estado genial.

- Me alegro de que os haya gustado.

Hermione rió por lo bajo y miró a Ron, acordándose del huevo de elefante.


	5. Seducción en las duchas

No era muy tarde, pero decidieron volver al albergue (cogiendo el metro otra vez, claro está), así les daría tiempo a ducharse y relajarse un poco antes de la cena. Harry y Ron se fueron a duchar cuando casi no quedaba nadie por ducharse, ya que no querían encontrarse a ciertos personajillos (que siempre querían ser los primeros) en los baños. Por suerte, las duchas no eran "comunitarias", sino que tenían cortinas y estaban separadas por unas rudimentarias paredes de aluminio.

Estaban solos en el baño, así que Harry inició una absurda conversación con Ron, que estaba en la ducha de al lado:

¿Ron?

Sí.

¿Qué tal vas?.- En esos momentos alguien entró silenciosamente al baño y se metió en una ducha, aunque ni Harry ni Ron se percataron de ello.

Bien, pero me estoy haciendo la picha un lío.

Jajajajaj¿qué te pasa¿te la has pillado con el tape del champú?

Muy gracioso... Es que no sé cuál es el grifo del agua caliente y cuál el de la fría. Y, claro, o me quemo, o me jodo de frío.

Harry rió y, como Ron estuvo un rato sin decir nada, supuso Harry que ya habría encontrado los grifos:

Ron¿ya te entiendes con los grifos?

No, pero ya he acabado ¿y tú?

También. ¿Te has duchado con agua fría?

Fría no, helada. Pero no importa, por que en verano mis hermanos y yo nos vamos a bañar a un lago que hay cerca y está también helada.

Oye...

¿Qué?

¿Vas a salir a cambiarte afuera?

Ni de coña, yo paso de que me vean en bolas.

Pero ahora me parece que no hay nadie.

Ya, pero por si acaso, prefiero cambiarme aquí dentro.

Sí, será mejor.

¡Joder!

¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Que he cogido sin darme cuenta los gayumbos bordados. Le dije a mi madre que no me los metiera en la maleta.

¿Tan feos son?

Son blancos, normales y corrientes, pero mi madre bordó mi nombre en rojo, que dice que queda más sexy.

Pues ya sabes: ve enseñando los gayumbos por ahí, a ver si hay suerte.

Por mucho que diga mi madre, esto es incapaz de seducir a alguien.

Sedúcete a ti mismo.

Ya lo he intentado, pero ni el agua estaba en su punto ni lo estoy yo. ¿Y tú?

¿Qué?

¿Te has seducido?

¿Eh- preguntó Harry con sobrealiento.

¿Qué dices?

Nada, nada.- El sobrealiento era bastante evidente.

Es que hablas con sobrealiento.

Harry hizo un ruidito muy raro que Ron no supo definir:

Harry¿no te estarás "tocando"?

Em, un poco, pero muy poco, es que me está viniendo todo el agua de tu ducha, con espuma, pelos y a saber qué cosas más, y me da no se qué.- Harry ya no hablaba con sobrealiento.

Vaya, lo siento, ya sabes que acostumbro a sonarme los mocos en profundidad en la ducha, a tirar flemas y, bueno, lo de los pelos es normal.

Joder, qué asco, sólo falta que hubieras llegado a "seducirte".

Pero me he meado

Toma y yo, eso lo hace todo el mundo.

Sí, pero es para marcar nuestro territorio.

Jajajajaja. Yo salgo ya.

Harry salió de la ducha cambiado de ropa y Ron hizo lo mismo. No había en el baño nadie más que ellos y alguien que todavía se estaba duchando. Los dos chicos se calzaron, recogieron su ropa en un rebullo y se empezaron a peinar frente al espejo.

¿Llevas gomina o algo así, Ron?

No¿por qué?

Es que estos pelos de detrás siempre se me ponen pitos.

Lo siento, Harry, pero no uso de esas cosas.

No importa.

Qué relajante es una buena ducha al final del día, aunque sea con agua fría.- Ron, ante sus carencias, cambió de conversación.

Para que luego digan que en Hogwarts somos unos guarros que no nos lavamos.

Sí, bueno, aunque todos sabemos lo que hay en Hogwarts, y no todo el mundo es tan limpio como nosotros. Que hay gente que lleva el pelo más guarro...

Ron se interrumpió, pues en el espejo vio reflejado nada menos que al profesor Snape saliendo de la ducha, con el pelo chorreando, lo que quiere decir que sí se lava el pelo. El profesor les saludó con un simple "Hola"; parecía incluso divertido por la conversación de los dos chicos, que había escuchado íntegramente. Harry y Ron se sintieron muy incómodos no sólo por saber que Snape lo había oído todo sino porque iba casi desnudo y eso les intimidaba. Snape llevaba puestas las chancletas (para no coger hongos) e iba tapado únicamente con una toalla alrededor de la cintura que le cubría sus partes pudendas y las piernas hasta las rodillas. Cogió sus cosas y se metió en un váter.

Harry, que había dejado por imposible la rebeldía de su pelo, estaba empezando a hartarse de Ron, que no sabía como peinarse y se resistía a marcharse del baño:

No, Harry, espera un poco.

Pero si así está bien...

Sí, pero es que quiero saber qué está haciendo Snape.- explicó Ron con voz muy baja.

(A partir de aquí empiezan a hablar en voz baja.)

¿Y qué va a hacer en un váter? Estará cagando¿no?

Vamos a ese váter.- y arrastró a Harry hasta dicho váter.

Ahora no irás a subirte en la taza para verlo¿no?

No, pero cierra la puerta.

Esto es absurdo.

No te vayas Harry, escucha.

No se oye nada.

¿Qué crees que estará haciendo?

Meterse una raya de coca, no te jode...

Pero no está cagando.

¿Y tú como lo sabes?

Porque la gente, cuando caga, hace ruido, cuando hace fuerza al cagar o cuando la mierda cae¿entiendes?

Pues no sé, igual se está "seduciendo", como dices tú. ¿O es que eso también hace ruido?

A veces. Hay muchos tipos de "seducción"- explicó Ron con aire solemne como si fuera un experto.- por si no lo sabías y yo, con tanta gente en casa, me las conozco todas, como podrás comprobar.

Hombre, la verdad es que no veo hombre, mujer o animal capaz de ser seducido por Snape. Sería normal que se sedujera él mismo.

Yo no me fío, siempre está tramando algo. Para mí que Snape y la Trelawney se traen un rollito muy raro.

Qué cosas dices.

Snape salió del váter y fue a peinarse. Alguien entró al baño y reconocieron la voz de Charlie:

Hola, Severus¿no hay nadie?

No, creo que todos los alumnos ya se han duchado. Cuando he venido yo se estaban peinando tu hermano y Potter.

Bueno, pues yo me ducho ahora.

¿Se puede entrar en la habitación?

Aún no se ha ido Sybill a ducharse, pero puedes entrar, que ya vas vestido. Menudo susto le puedes dar si apareces prácticamente en pelota picada.

No lo dudes, estoy seguro de que se asustaría ella más de verme, que yo de que me viera.

Ella se lo ha buscado, al fin y al cabo se ofreció voluntaria para venir.

Si es que Dumbledore lo tenía bastante difícil porque, que quede entre nosotros, el colegio parece una residencia de la 3ª edad. Ya sé que Dumbledore es un genio y todo eso, pero está muy mayor para venir y además es el director, no podemos dejar la escuela sin director. McGonagall no es precisamente una chiquilla y Flitwick además de viejo es enano y, no es que tenga nada en contra de los enanos, pero con las caminatas que vamos a hacer, entre el paso tan corto que tiene por su enanismo y lo viejo que est� se agotaría enseguida. Y Hagrid, podría haber venido, sí, pero dime tú en que hotel encuentras camas de 3 metros...

Ya, la verdad es que Dumbledore no ha tenido muchas alternativas.

Cambiando de tema¿cómo es que no se ha duchado aún esa mujer?

Porque se espera a que esté el baño libre y a las chicas les cuesta ducharse una eternidad.

Siempre me he preguntado por qué las mujeres tardan tanto. (Snape se debe imaginar algún tipo de rollo lésbico entre las alumnas cuando se están duchando y, al pensar en ello, se pone calentorro)

Prefiero no saberlo...

Bueno, pues me voy a la habitación. Nos vemos luego.

Vale, adiós.

Snape se fue y Charlie se metió en la ducha, así que Harry y Ron salieron de su escondite y se marcharon a la habitación.

Es increíble.- comentó Ron nada más salir al pasillo.

Ya te lo dije, Snape no estaba haciendo nada raro en el váter, se estaba vistiendo. Imagínate que entra alguien mientras él se cambia: no creo que a Snape le guste que le vea la cola cualquiera.

No, no es eso. Es que aún no me creo que se haya lavado el pelo.

A las ocho subieron todos arriba a cenar en la salita de no fumadores y Ron se empeñó en contarle a Hermione lo de Snape. Justo en ese momento pasó Snape entre las mesas y se giró realzando su melena, al oír que Trelawney le había preguntado algo.

¿Lo ves? lleva el pelo limpio - explicó Ron.

Claro, seguro que lo contratan para el próximo anuncio de L'Oreal.- se burló Hermione, que todavía se reía al mirar a Ron por lo del huevo de elefante.

Porque yo lo valgo.- dijo Harry tratando de imitar, sin éxito, el movimiento de melena del profesor.

Voy al bar a coger agua¿queréis algo?.- preguntó Ron.

Una botella de agua.

¿Y tú, Harry?

Nada, gracias, me he cogido una lata en la máquina.

Ron se dirigió a la barra y pidió dos botellas de agua que el camarero le sirvió de inmediato. Ron las miró extrañado: eran de cristal y parecían de vodka.

Vodka no, agua.

El camarero le señaló la etiqueta de la botella donde ponía "Water", (en letra muy pequeña, eso sí) y Ron se puso colorado. Al volver a la salita les contó la anécdota, lo que dio le pie a Hermione para volverse a reír como antes.

Acabada la cena, unos chicos vinieron de la discoteca del albergue muy emocionados y les dijeron a unos amigos suyos que "en la discoteca hay una en tetas" y, dicho esto, los de Hogwarts marcharon en desbandada a la discoteca, donde, efectivamente, había una chica rubia mostrandosus voluminosos senos, esto es "en tetas", que, al parecer, debía haber bebido más de la cuenta.

A las 11 de la noche, los profesores los mandaron a todos a la cama y Charlie pilló en el pasillo a Malfoy y compañía y a unos de Ravenclaw intentando llegar a las habitaciones de las chicas.


End file.
